Nixos
Lore Of all the original humans created by Net, there was one who stood above the rest in both intellect and strength. His name was Nixos. Nixos in his life was an inquisitive man; a scholar among the early people, he helped in the development of crafting in all its forms. A man brought forth a length of tree, Nixos devised interlocking planks. A man brought forth a bundle of sticks for a fire, Nixos was inspired to create fences. He was even present when the first set of distinguishable specialized tools were created. The at the time almost tribal leaders, with the guidance of Nixos’ genius even developed firing techniques for the creation of glass and refined stone. In his middle age, Nixos took to the more philosophical view and widened his thought to the world as a whole. In it he saw other creatures of Net, the soft land of Terrae, and the strong foundations of Roki. Some villagers took to exclusive worship of one of these mighty gods; but Nixos wasn’t satisfied with such a narrow view. He saw all things existing in balance; for without Roki’s foundation, there would be nothing to stand upon. Without Terrae’s flourishing cover; he could not survive. And without Net’s influence, he would not exist. This lead to a long period of study and homage to each god, focusing on how their influence fringed on each other. During this time, Nixos developed the idea of balance. While all of his works have been lost to the ages, it is believed that Nixos took his studies back to his home village, and delivered it to the presiding council of man. He was judged harshly by the devout who focused on only one particular God; and was exiled. On his journey to find a new home; he was walking across a planes land when he happened upon a chicken, teetering on the edge of a stone block precariously hovering over a pool of molten rock. Working quickly; he took planks from his pack and built a pathway for the fowl to safely escape upon. Net witnessed this benevolence, and was pleased. He appeared before Nixos; and granted him one favor. Nixos was a humble man, he wanted nothing more then to spread knowledge to his fellow man; and asked for a light for others seeking wisdom to gather on. Net gathered up sand from a nearby bank; and set it ablaze, leaving a towering collum of glass. The inside of this collum was set alight, creating a shining beacon on the plain. Nixos was humbled; and swore to use his skill of the craft to creating a structure worthy of standing near the God’s gift. Time passed; curious travelers and small nomadic tribes alike stopped to investigate this odd light, and Nixos welcomed them. He sought to teach any who would listen; provide for those who could not provide for themselves, as long as they were willing to learn. Soon; a blooming community erupted around this guiding light. Toward Nixos’ twilight years, his now thriving town was on the verge of another breakthrough; over agonizing years of study the inhabitants had learned to sense and draw upon the energy the God’s themselves used to forge the world. They focused, and channeled this power into their tools; granting an additional sliver of might to all of their works. It was believed that when a tool was infused with the same power used to create themselves; that humans were imparting life into their tool. Each item imbued with this spark of life was to be kept in the highest honor; most of which held a special place of rest within the home of their creator when their handles or tips threatened to break. A new grand hall was constructed; dedicated to the study of these radical new techniques, with an ornate glass dome that allowed a view to Net’s beacon. Fate was about to take a turn at this point however; the infighting between the gods was beginning to frighten the humans below. For the humans were beginning to understand the faintest fringe of the threads of power these beings wielded, they began elaborate, deeply buried, fortresses within which they could hide if need be. And then one day; the monsters came. Zombies flooded to the beacon, able to see its light for miles around. The town was overrun in a matter of hours. Where the walls held; skeletons hailed arrows into the town beyond them. Nixos himself, becoming slow in his age; took up a blade of diamond and led the charge against this evil horde. It is said that before him; monsters would burst into flames with a single blow. Zombies were sent sailing dozens of yards with the faintest of strokes of his blade. For Nixos was armed not only with a common sword; but knowledge. To fight the undead, he brandished a blade of life. To fight the vile leaping spiders, he brandished a blade of death. He held what he could while the town evacuated to the Stronghold below; pulling concoctions from his belt that would melt the flesh of up to a dozen zombies in a single sparkling burst. It is unknown whether or not if the town’s people survived; but on his dying breath, the Two rent Nixos’ soul from his battered mortal body; and cast him to the heavens. It stands as a testament to one man’s greatness, that the Gods themselves reached out to save one of the most outstanding creations. To this day he stands vigilant among the stars; offering wisdom and guidance to any who seek it, and are willing to learn. And now; it is your turn. It was Nixos’ belief that all of mankind has the potential for greatness, for we were granted a spark of knowledge that net’s other creations were spared. If you are willing to listen, perhaps you can hear his call; and follow the path of Nixos. Path Description ((Please note, the following challenges are meant to be achieved in a multi-player environment. Some of them will take a considerable amount of time alone. Each ‘Level’ (except 5) has a corresponding Shrine that must be completed before advancing to the next level. Inspired by the line of Tiber Septim, Elder Scrolls Series)) *Shrine: #Stage 1 Balance: Smooth-stone ring around a 3x3 water pool, single dirt block in center of pool, sapling atop the dirt block. #Stage 2 Guidance: Stone-brick (Block, Half-slab, Stairs) base, glass columns up to sky-level: single lava source block in the center of the glass. (Creates a beacon.) #Stage 3 Knowledge: Create a small stone brick building; all interior walls must be covered in bookshelves, the roof must contain glass, and the center of the room must contain an enchanting table. Optionally: build the floor out of Iron Blocks to pay homage to: Roki, and cover the building with vines to pay homage to: Terrae. #Stage 4 Vigilance: Restore a Stronghold to its former Glory. Within the Stronghold, construct a Plinth to Roki. Plant a grove around the perimeter of the stronghold on the surface. Add your personal sigil to the center of the grove. Level 1 * Balance in all things: Create your first structure, for each space above ground one must be made below. * -Challenge: I once knew the craft: Use of any crafted block (furnaces / craft tables / fences / stairs) as part of the structure. * Familiar Tools: Create and maintain one of each of the basic tools, to the highest material possible. * -Challenge: (remains active at all times) The soul of the craft: No tool may be broken. All heavily damaged tools must be sacrificed to your shrine. (Weapons must be placed in a box for later level goal). Level 2 * Artisan Crafter: Practice the arts of higher crafting. New structures must include stone bricks, or bricks. * -Challenge: Higher Standard: Each room of all new structures must contain one decorative piece. (Tables / paintings / etc.) * Under Roki’s Watchful Eye: Spend one night at least a biome away from any structure. Place a single torch on the ground and stand near it. Defeat any monster that approaches. -Challenge: Thou in faith shall keep us safe: Complete Under Roki’s Watchful Eye without wearing armor. Level 3 * As My Fathers Before Me: In homage to your ancestors, all weapons brandished against monsters must be enchanted to some degree. * -Challenge: The Right Touch...: Hold in your inventory weapons blessed with each power: Smiting, Bane of Arthropods, (Sharpness / Fire Aspect) * Return to the old ways: Steel yourself and enter the Nether. Find and claim a sample of Netherwart and Blaze Rods. -Challenge: Protecting the Gate: Create a small Structure / Fortress (using above guidelines) to prevent the crazed agents of Net from escaping through your portal. Level 4 * Never Forget Your Roots: Create a separate Shrine of Terrae, Shrine of Roki, and Shrine of Net within an abandoned Stronghold * -Challenge: Your Humble Creation...: Once the Stage 4 Shrine is complete; sacrifice an enchanted weapon and set of potions to each of these Shrines. * Preparation: Before venturing into battle, drink one Speed Potion and one Strength Potion. * -Challenge: Alchemical Mastery: All brewed potions must be enhanced with Extended Duration or Enhanced Effect. * 1,000 Blades against the Dark: Grant the spirit of each weapon a warrior’s death. Battle the minions of Net until each of your old blades shatter. * -Challenge: Where Legends Hone Their Skills: Create a large building with a solid roof where monsters may constantly spawn. Use this training hall to keep your skills sharp. * The Human Spirit: As a champion of the Two, solidify your influence to Net’s realm. Enforce your Portal Fortress with additional stone, iron fences, and Obsidian. * -Challenge: I Adapt, I Evolve: Construct at least one comfortable dwelling per player in the Nether. * -Challenge: Even This Land May Heal: Begin spreading Terrae’s healing influence to the Nether, plant trees around your structures. Level 5 * Beyond the Two: Restore the End portal within your Stronghold. * -Challenge: Free of Torment: For each Eye Of Ender used; sacrifice one Blessed weapon so that the Gods may grant the endermen’s souls rest. * The Greatest Creation: Prove your might as the greatest of all the God’s creations. Enter the End and vanquish Net’s Dragon. * -Challenge: Banishing Evil: Gather the Soul of the Ender Dragon; and spend it enchanting a sword. Then Cast the blade into the Void before returning home. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Minor God